


(just so I can) adore you

by flustraaa



Series: the one where they're soulmates [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Nervous Magnus Bane, OR IS THERE, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Magnus Bane, smoochin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: “I want the entire street out of town just so I can be alone with youNow go when you're readyMy head's getting heavy, pressed against your armI adore you, I adore you“(from adore by dean lewis)





	(just so I can) adore you

**Author's Note:**

> rmeber when i said i write best at two am i think i exaggesatef because this is a train wreck also ivewhad a weird night soooOooOo yuh

In the past weeks, a lot has changed.

Magnus spends more time at Alec’s flat than he does at his own, and while everything is moving and an inhumane speed— so many things have yet to happen.

For one, they have yet to kiss. However, Magnus makes sure to press gentle kisses to Alec’s shoulders until he wakes up enough to cuddle flush against Magnus.

They watch movies, and Magnus has found that he truly never got to know a lot about Alexander. And he can see that Alec feels the same way from the wonder and guilt that fills his eyes at the drop of minor facts about Magnus’ life.

This is the morning however, as the seasons change drastically, flurries of snow coming down in blankets along the cityscape, that Magnus feels like he needs to know Alec like the back of his hand.

“Alec,” He sussurates, trailing a finger over the time on his soulmates’ neck, waiting for cerulean eyes to meet his own.

And it takes a moment and a half, a deep inhale and a shuffle from facing the window— which Magnus has noted Alec does almost every night, as if to wake up with the sun— to face Magnus. He’s twisted at the hip, ink black sheets pooling around his waist as his breaths settle back into a consistent rhythm, not yet wanting to woken.

“Darling, can you look at me?” Magnus can’t keep the smile off of his lips.

It’s one of the biggest things that Magnus has realised throughout this entire debacle. Alec, though an early riser since he was little, yearns for days he can sleep in. He told Magnus once that waking up and working out before the sun rises is wonderful, but the days that he allows himself to lie in are his favourites.

It’s as he’s beginning to get lost in his own thoughts that Alec peers up through lashes, eyes mostly closed before his murmurs out a hoarse, “What time is it?”

“Almost seven,” Magnus declares, bitting back a smile at Alec’s immediate groan, before the Doctor burrows his face into the pillows once more, “Darling, you rise at the ass crack of dawn—sometimes earlier— and you’re groaning about seven in the morning?”

“It’s lazy day,” He states as a matter of fact, “No work, no scheduled workouts, therefore I sleep and nap all day.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, smile amused before he tugs at the stands of raven covering Alec’s eyes. Alexander, of course, ever the cling on, nuzzles against the touch, a contented sigh wisping its out.

“Hey, I can hear you starting to snore, wake up,” Magnus murmurs, pestering the young Doctor affectionately.

“Don’t snore,” Alec grumbles back, throwing an arm over Magnus’ waist, pulling him closer.

Magnus just lets out a noncommittal hum, combing his fingers through the hair at the nape of Alec’s neck to the top of his head. And he will say it for the rest of eternity, that it took Alexander exactly six seconds to fall back asleep.

“Alec,” Magnus whispers, sinking back into the mattress when Alec answers with a gentle snuffle.

And slowly but surely, Magnus too, joins Alec in repose.

He wakes a few hours later Church purring on Alec’s shoulder blades, and he sits up to get a better look at the room. The sun is higher, and with a short glance to Alec’s clock he sees that three hours have passed. Alec now lies on his stomach, head titled to face Magnus and right hand hanging from the edge of the bed.

Magnus yawns, stretching, and picks Church, carrying him to the kitchen and filling his food bowl before shuffling though Alec’s cabinets for pancake mix.

After a few moments, he finds it, mixing it in a bowl and setting the pan on the stove to heat. He blinks owlishly, trying to wake himself as he waits for the batter to bubble on the hot iron’s surface.

A pair of warm arms wrap around his waist, Alec’s scruff covered chin settling in a rather familiar place on his shoulder.

“Hey,” Magnus whispers, freehand finding it’s way onto Alec’s arms.

“Hi, pancakes?” His voice is still half asleep, and Magnus can feel the cool frame of his glasses brushing against his neck.

He confirms with a drone, a simper forming when soft lips press onto his cheek, before the personal furnace disappears to put plates on the table.

Magnus is humming an old lullaby he remembers his mother singing when he was young, and when he looks up from plating their breakfast, Alec is staring at him with glazed over eyes.

“Alexander, are you—“ he begins, only to be cut off.

“Do you remember,” Alec licks his lips, taking a step closer, “When you asked if you could kiss me?”

Magnus nods, lungs struggling to catch a breath, “Yeah?”

“Do you still want to?” Alec asks gently, closing the remaining space.

“Yeah. I do,” Magnus breathes out, voice catching a few times.

It’s only when their lips meet that Magnus, jolts in his seat, eyes fluttering open to see Alec lying still in his arm, breathing softly.

“You good?” Alec grunts out, voice almost unintelligible where it’s smooshed against the pillow.

“Yeah,” Magnus pants, “I’m fine.”

Alec shuffles in Magnus’ arms, and it occurs to Magnus that he must’ve jumped more than originally thought if it brought Alec to wake as well.

His raven brows are furrowed, and are clouded with concern, “You sure? You look pale.”

Alec raises himself to his elbows, slipping his glasses on to get a better look, tilting Magnus face towards him before pressing a hand to his forehead.

“How do I look doc?” Magnus desperately tries to make it sound lighthearted and witty.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Alec inquires.

“Quite the opposite,” Magnus murmurs, stopping himself before he can mutter something that’ll break them up before they’re even together. 

“You okay then?” Alec asks, searching Magnus eyes with concern. 

“I’m perfect darling,” Magnus nods, and after a moment of scepticism, Alec too nods, accepting this answer. 

Alec shuffles, slipping off his glances before nuzzling back up against Magnus. And only when he knows Alec’s asleep, does he allow himself to let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 


End file.
